M-59
by Daelys
Summary: UA. Une bouffée d'effroi le prit à la gorge. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Au décompte, il les rouvrit, espérant se retrouver dans sa chambre, au lycée, n'importe où mais pas ici. Malheureusement, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating : **M pour violence. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**  
Disclamer : **Oui oui, Stiles m'appartient ainsi que toute la clique. Mais si je vous assure! ;)  
Sinon concernant l'histoire, elle sort totalement de mon imagination (assez bizarre, je le consens) et toute ressemblance avec une autre histoire est absolument fortuite.**  
Note : **UA  
**Pairing :** Pour l'instant aucun, mais il est possible, je dis bien possible, qu'il y ait un Sterek ou un Stydia. Ou même les deux, pourquoi pas! Ou encore totalement autre chose, des fois je ne contrôle pas mes doigts xD

**Note de l'auteur:  
**Bonjour mes petits caribous =)  
Ayant décidé de vous faire plaisir (oui je sais je suis trop bonne), je vous publie ce soir le début de ma nouvelle histoire intitulée M-59. Oui, un titre bien mystérieux que vous comprendrez en temps voulu. Je suis en train de finir d'écrire le premier chapitre, je ne le publierai que lorsque j'aurai bien avancé le deuxième (et si ce début vous plaît), l'histoire d'avoir un peu d'avance ;)  
On se retrouve en bas, en espérant que ce prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite!

* * *

**Prologue**

C'est la bouche pâteuse et un arrière goût amer de médicaments qui le réveillèrent. Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés, et ce simple mouvement provoqua un vif mal de crâne. Gémissant, il tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux en se redressant mais ses paupières et ses membres étaient bien trop lourds et il abandonna au bout de quelques secondes. Stiles tenta de deviner l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver mais le matelas dur sous son dos et l'absence totale de bruit ne lui fournirent aucunes indications. Seule la lumière clignotante qu'il pouvait percevoir à travers ses paupières fermées lui signala qu'il ne se trouvait ni chez lui, ni chez Scott. Il inspira fortement, réprimant la grimace engendrée par la contraction de son diaphragme, et banda tous ses muscles. Dans un ultime effort il se redressa en position assise. Un voile noir l'envahit et il tomba dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, la lumière était éteinte et son mal de crâne avait baissé d'un cran. Après quelques essais infructueux, Stiles réussit à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder autour de lui, tentant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Ce qu'il perçut, malgré l'obscurité, accéléra nettement les battements de son cœur. _Qu'est-ce-que..._La surface sur laquelle il se trouvait, qu'il avait aux premiers abords pris pour un matelas, s'avérait être un sol blanc entièrement capitonné. Levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que la totalité des murs et du plafond étaient eux aussi molletonnés, comme..._ Comme une cellule d'asile_. Une bouffée d'effroi le prit à la gorge et il se releva rapidement, luttant contre une envie de vomir et un vertige soudain. Il s'appuya contre l'un des murs pour éviter de retomber au sol, ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Au décompte, il les rouvrit, espérant se retrouver dans sa chambre, au lycée, n'importe où mais pas ici. Malheureusement, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé et il se pinça plusieurs fois avant d'admettre que ce qu'il observait autour de lui était la réalité. _Bordel_.

Sentant venir l'angoisse par vagues, il se rassit lentement et mit la tête entre les jambes, se berçant à l'aide de ses bras. _Ne perd pas pieds. Souviens-toi putain_. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il essaya de ses remémorer son dernier souvenir mais rien ne venait, la panique l'envahissant et l'empêchant de penser correctement. Il gémissait pitoyablement, la bouche collée contre son avant bras, des larmes menaçant de couler à chaque respiration. Puis : Le lycée, Scott, l'accident. _Oh mon dieu_. Tout lui revint.

_Stiles venait de jeter un coup d'œil ennuyé à son portable. Encore treize minutes abominablement longues à garder le silence et à hocher la tête en écoutant les lamentations de son meilleur ami à propos d'une belle histoire d'amour potentielle entre lui et Allison Argent. Stiles soupira discrètement, blasé par son meilleur ami qui continuait à décrire à jeune fille à grand renfort de superlatifs._

_Laissant son regard vagabonder, il se retrouva à fixer une crinière rousse bien connue. Lydia était appuyée contre un casier, entourée de sa bande d'amies qui riaient d'un air un peu crétin à une remarque qu'un joueur de Lacrosse venait de faire en passant devant elles. Lydia, elle, se semblait pas affectée par la plaisanterie, elle regardait d'un air vague ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, comme si elle n'était pas dans le même monde. Soudain, un bruit l'attira et elle releva la tête brusquement, plongeant son regard dans celui de Stiles. Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux reprirent vie tandis qu'elle l'observait. _

_Étonné (Lydia avait dû lui adresser la parole une fois dans sa vie), Stiles commença à lever la main pour lui faire un signe mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un coup porté à son épaule, le faisant trébucher._

_- Bouge, Stilinski._

_Stiles tourna la tête et rencontra le regard moqueur et supérieur du capitaine de Lacrosse du lycée. Et accessoirement le petit ami de la belle Lydia. Petit ami qu'elle fixait avec un grand sourire, constata-t-il avec dépit lorsqu'il retourna la tête vers la jeune femme. _Arrête de rêver, Stiles.

_La sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner - et le début des cours par la même occasion - retentit et Stiles soupira de soulagement, ignorant le regard surpris de Scott, qui n'avait pas arrêter de parler, même durant le petit interlude que Jackson lui avait très gentiment offert. Il présenta un sourire crispé à son meilleur ami et lui proposa d'aller en cours. _

_Arrivés devant leur classe, on leur appris que leur professeur était malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer leur dernier cours de la journée. Stiles ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé que la journée se finisse, et que le week-end commence, ou agacé d'avoir eu à écouter son ami fantasmer pendant une heure pour rien. Il opta pour la première solution, se disant qu'il valait mieux voir le bon côté des choses, surtout durant une journée comme ce vendredi._

_Cela faisait trois ans jour pour jour que sa mère les avait quittés, son père et lui, et chaque année ce jour lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il chassa ses pensées déprimantes de son esprit (enfin, les enfouit un peu plus profondément) en avisant le regard curieux de Scott. Il lui sourit, cette fois-ci plus naturellement._

_- On y va ? J'ai envie de glander dans mon lit, dit-il en s'étira, les bras vers le haut._

_- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Scott. Je peux squatter chez toi ? Ma mère est toujours au boulot et j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer chez moi, ajouta son meilleur ami avec une moue gênée._

_- Un peu mon n'veu ! C'est parti !_

_Lui passant un bras au-dessus des épaules, Stiles entraîna son ami vers la sortie, précédant de peu le couple fétiche du lycée. Ils étaient en train de rire de tout et de rien (surtout de rien) sur la route du retour quand le bruit d'un crissement de pneus sur l'asphalte les stoppa. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vivement vers la route et virent débouler, du coin de la rue, trois voitures noires, du genre Range Rover. _

_Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient sur le même trottoir qu'eux observèrent, l'air ébahi, les bolides zigzaguer sur le bitume à une vitesse qui devait se trouver bien au-dessus de celle autorisée. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que les jeunes commencèrent à bouger, certains allant sur les pelouses des maisons avoisinantes, d'autres se mettant à courir pour l'éloigner le plus possible des engins dont les conducteurs n'avaient apparemment pas appris à conduire au même endroit qu'eux. Malheureusement, Stiles et Scott n'eurent pas cette présence d'esprit et ils restèrent sur le trottoir, les bras ballants, regardant les voitures rouler inexorablement dans leur direction._

_Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'eux que Stiles réagit enfin et évita la première voiture qui lui fonçait dessus, se tordant la cheville dans la foulée qui émit un craquement inquiétant. Sonné par la douleur, il n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'accident. Il y eut un hurlement, un bruit de frein et celui sourd d'un impact. Il vit, les yeux emplis de terreur, le corps de son ami atterrir juste devant lui. Stiles se releva, grimaçant à cause de sa cheville qui commençait à gonfler à vue d'œil, et se précipita vers son meilleur ami qui ne semblait plus bouger. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, lui prit les épaules, et le secoua. Ce n'était pas forcément la chose à faire mais la panique avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Concentré sur Scott et lui aboyant de se réveiller, il ne vit pas plusieurs personnes sortir des trois voitures maintenant à l'arrêt. Il les remarqua seulement lorsque l'une d'entre elles lui agrippa les poignets, le forçant à lâcher son meilleur ami._

_- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi putain ! Stiles criait et des larmes lui roulaient sur les joues. Il a besoin d'aide espèce de connard ! Scott ! Il tenta de donner un coup de coude à son assaillant pour se libérer mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort que lui, et il ne fit qu'alerter un des autres hommes qui vient prêter main forte au premier._

_Il continuait de se débattre en hurlant des insanités, entendant sans vraiment y faire attention que d'autres jeunes de son lycée étaient apparemment dans le même cas que lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard affolé et plein de larmes de Lydia alors qu'elle observait Jackson se prendre des coups à terre. Puis il sentit une forte douleur à l'arrière de son crâne et tout devint noir._

Stiles revint au moment présent lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir dans un cliquettement de clés, porte qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée puisqu'elle se fondait dans les murs. Deux hommes en habits blancs entrèrent.

- Debout, ordonna le plus grand des deux d'un ton sec. Les deux mains derrière le dos. Dépêche.

Sous le choc des souvenirs et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Stiles obéit, se faisant plaquer durement contre l'un des murs alors que le second homme lui mettait des sortes de menottes. Puis ils se mirent de part et d'autre de Stiles, chacun mettant une main sur son épaule, et ils le forcèrent à avancer vers la sortie. La seule pensée cohérente qui habita l'esprit de Stiles fut qu'il n'avait bizarrement pas mal à la cheville.

* * *

Rebonchour =D

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Avez-vous des idées quant au lieu où se trouve Stiles ? Le pauvre quand même, je le plains... Mouahahahaha  
Voulez-vous la suite ou bien êtes vous déjà blasés par ce prologue (ou par moi)?  
Je veux tous vos avis, les bons comme les mauvais (tant qu'ils ne contiennent pas d'insultes ou de tomates, bien sûr)  
Bisou bisou et à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles aventures!

Daelys/Cely/Comme vous voulez m'appeler


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour =)

Alors, oui, j'avais dit (à celles qui ont laissé une review précédemment) que je n'allais pas poster la suite au vu du peu de review que le prologue avait récolté. Mais j'ai changé d'avis et je mets le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise un peu plus. Ah et je pense en faire un Sterek mais rien n'est encore sûr.  
Lirez et nous verrez =)

Ps : j'ai changé légèrement le prologue

On se revoit en bas!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, une lumière blanche envahit la vision de Stiles et il fut obligé de plisser les paupières pour tenter de voir devant lui. Ce qu'il put discerner n'était pas vraiment différent de ce qu'il observait dans sa cellule. Du blanc, et toujours du blanc. Il se trouvait dans un couloir dont les murs étaient ornés de nombreuses portes. Tout était de la même couleur. Sentant que Stiles ralentissait, un de ses geôliers le tira violemment par le bras, le faisant trébucher. Ne voulant pas s'attirer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et continua d'avancer au rythme rapide que les deux hommes lui imposaient. Plus ils marchaient, plus Stiles ressentait une impression bizarre. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose ici était étrange. L'atmosphère, pas seulement le lieu.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle dont le seul mobilier résidait en un ensemble de chaises en plastique blanc collées aux murs. Comme une sorte de salle d'attente morbide, rien de bien rassurant. Il passèrent ensuite sous une arche à battants mécaniques pour se retrouver devant une nouvelle porte, cette fois-ci en bois sombre, dont la plaque dorée indiquait « Directeur ». Un des hommes le lâcha et frappa trois coups à la porte. La réponse fut immédiate. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, laissant apparaître une jeune femme. Celle-ci détonait de manière surprenante dans cet environnement d'hôpital. Elle portait un tailleur rouge, des lunettes rectangulaires et était coiffée d'un chignon parfait. Mais le plus insolite était le sourire qu'elle adressa à Stiles avec un regard enjoué.

- Enfin ! Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle avisa les mains menottées de Stiles et écarquilla les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant l'un des deux hommes encadrant Stiles. Franchement, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, enlevez-moi ça tout de suite.

L'homme à qui elle s'était adressée soupira et prit une clé dans sa poche pour lui enlever les bracelets en acier. Elle leur ordonna ensuite de s'en aller.

- Entre Stiles, lui enjoint gentiment la femme avec un signe de la main. N'aie pas peur. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais ! ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Stiles la fixa une longue minute, se demandant s'il devait lui faire confiance. Finalement, il entra dans la pièce, décidant que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre au vu de sa situation. Cependant, il resta sur ses gardes. L'exubérance de la femme paraissait quelque peu... surfaite.

La pièce en question se trouvait être un bureau très spacieux, dont les murs étaient peints en un orange chaud et réconfortant. Stiles se surprit finalement à ressentir un certain soulagement. Cette femme allait lui expliquer pourquoi et comment il s'était retrouvé là. Le bâtiment était sûrement une sorte d'hôpital dans lequel il avait été emmené après l'accident. Tout allait s'arranger. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle lui indiqua un fauteuil à l'aspect moelleux et confortable, il n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de s'y asseoir. La jeune femme s'installa en face de lui, derrière un majestueux bureau en bois. Du chêne, à priori. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table, les mains croisées, et lui adressa à nouveau un sourire doux.

- Désolée pour tout ce cirque, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui leur a pris, les infirmiers ne font jamais ça d'habitude. À moins que tu te sois débattu ? Elle se tut et Stiles comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse.

- Euh.. Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis quelques temps – il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours. Il se racla la gorge. Non, pas du tout, reprit-il. J-j'ai rien fait et j-... il regarda autour de lui et posa la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il était réveillé. On est où ?

- Oh excuse moi ! Avec tout ça je ne t'ai rien expliqué du tout ! Elle paraissait sincèrement confuse. Je m'appelle Jennifer Blake – appelle moi Jennifer. Je suis la responsable de l'aile B de l'hôpital – celle où tu te trouves – et je suis chargée, entre autre, d'accueillir les nouveaux patients, comme toi ! Elle le regarda d'un air aimable. Nous devions nous rencontrer avant, mais tu as dormi durant deux jours entiers !

Stiles soupira intérieurement. Alors c'était bien ça. Et son impression de ne pas avoir parlé durant des jours était confirmée. Elle dut sentir son apaisement car elle continua avec empathie :

- Tu as dû avoir effroyablement peur en te réveillant dans ta chambre. Elle devança sa question : Oui, je sais, les chambres ressemblent plus à des cellules de prison ou d'asile qu'autre chose, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire en levant les mains en signe d'excuse. C'est pour éviter que les patients se blessent. On ne sait jamais, ceux qui arrivent ici ont subi un choc émotionnel assez fort, ils peuvent être imprévisibles. Mais tu ne m'as pas l'air dérangé, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, tu vas bientôt être transféré dans une chambre plus « normale » finit-elle en mimant des guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.

- Et Scott ?

- Scott ? Répéta-t-elle, un sourire figé aux lèvres, une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux.

- Oui Scott. Stiles s'agita, son cœur s'accélérant à nouveau. Scott McCall, mon meilleur ami. I-il était avec moi ! Il était blessé ! Oh putain, il est blessé. Il sembla soudain réaliser l'ampleur de la chose. Il se leva, renversant sa chaise dans le mouvement. Il faut que je le trouve, je dois le trouver, il a besoin de moi, il-

- Attends, attends ! Jennifer se leva précipitamment, les mains devant elle en signe de paix. Je me souviens, calme toi ! Elle s'avança vers lui à petits pas, comme on s'approche d'une bête sauvage. Un jeune homme de ton âge, la peau mate et les cheveux noirs ? Elle sourit en voyant qu'il se calmait et que ses mains s'étaient arrêtées de trembler. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Elle se baissa, attrapa le dossier du fauteuil et le remit sur ses pieds. Rassied-toi s'il-te-plaît, Stiles.

Il obéit, toujours sous le choc des ascenseurs émotionnels à répétition qu'on lui faisait subir. La femme se rassit également, remettant en place quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée, reprit-elle avec un air contrit. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir plus tôt. Elle remit ses mains sur le bureau. Ton ami, Scott, est arrivé ici juste après toi. Il avait une commotion cérébrale, on l'a envoyé dans l'aile A. Elle se réarma de son sourire, se pencha vers l'avant et entoura de sa main une de celle de Stiles. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je t'assure, il va bien. Tout va bien.

Il hocha la tête mécaniquement, regardant la main qui enlaçait la sienne.

- Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé au juste ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Je me rappelle de pas grand chose je.. Des mecs sont sortis d'une voiture et nous ont agressé. C'était qui ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils voulaient ? Et mon père ? Il sait que je suis ici ?

Jennifer avait secoué la tête d'un air compatissant en entendant les paroles de Stiles. À la dernière question, elle lui offrit un léger sourire.

- Oui, il est au courant. Nous l'avons appelé dès que tu as été admis. Il est justement en train de chercher pourquoi vous avez été attaqué et il traque les responsables. Pratique d'avoir un père policier, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Shérif. En fait il est shérif, murmura Stiles.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un air aimable.

- Et les autres ? Devant le regard d'incompréhension qu'il reçut, il poursuivit. Les autres jeunes de mon lycée. Y'en avait pleins sur la route pendant... le truc. Stiles n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot pour décrire ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt. Lydia ! Lydia était là aussi, avec son copain et-

- Calme toi Stiles, le coupa Jennifer, sentant une crise de panique revenir. Personne n'est mort ou même n'a été blessé gravement. Tout le monde va bien. Je ne vais pas devoir te le répéter toutes les deux minutes tout de même, finit-elle en le grondant gentiment.

Stiles se tut. Il écouta la directrice lui expliquer qu'il allait devoir remplir quelques formulaires pour son séjour à l'hôpital. Il se perdit dans ses réflexions quand il eut ces papiers devant lui. Son père savait qu'il était là. Il n'avait pas été enlevé ou quoi que ce soit du genre comme il l'avait pensé en se réveillant. Scott allait bien. Lydia allait bien. Jeackson aussi, même si à vrai dire il ne s'en souciait pas trop. Bref, tout le monde était sain et sauf. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mais... mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain mal-être assis dans ce fauteuil, dans cette pièce, sous le regard attentif de Jennifer. Tout avait l'air si.. _Irréel_.

Il répondit au regard engageant de Jennifer en levant les coins de sa bouche, faisant sans doute plus une grimace qu'un sourire. Sentant qu'elle attendait qu'il remplisse le formulaire rapidement, il cocha quelques cases, annota son prénom et signa en bas de la page. Puis il lui tendit. La jeune femme vérifia rapidement que tout les renseignements nécessaires était présents et elle lui sourit (_encore_) en se levant.

- Bien ! Elle claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Je vais te laisser retourner dans ta chambre, je pense que tout ceci t'a énormément fatigué, tu dois avoir envie de te reposer. Elle s'approcha de Stiles et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la serrant doucement.

Jennifer le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en blablatant gaiement sur le temps qu'il faisait et sur le fait qu'il allait prochainement pouvoir profiter du soleil. Arrivés devant la sortie, elle l'enlaça légèrement et lui répéta une dernière fois que tout allait bien se passer, ce qui accentua le malaise de Stiles. _Pourquoi insiste-t-elle comme ça ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, découvrant les deux hommes en blanc qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'ici. L'un d'entre eux lui fit signe de le suivre tandis que l'autre se mit à côté de Jennifer, les mains derrière le dos. Stiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui lui fit un signe joyeux de la main, avant de rattraper l'infirmier qui marchait déjà loin devant à un rythme soutenu.

Jennifer roula des yeux en avisant le regard moqueur de son collègue. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois pour enlevez ce stupide sourire crispé qu'elle était obligée de porter à chaque entretien. Elle fit signe à l'homme de fermer derrière elle après être rentrée dans le bureau. Se tournant vers « l'infirmier », elle ordonna sèchement :

- Bon au lieu de te marrer comme un attardé, donne moi le dossier du prochain. L'homme lui tendit l'objet qu'il portait sous le bras en ricanant. Bon, commença-t-elle en lisant la première feuille du livret, le fameux petit ami. Il est calme ?

- Oui, répondit le garde, ayant reprit un visage neutre. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures déjà, on a dû lui refiler un sédatif pour l'empêcher de hurler et de se jeter contre les murs. Il est tombé dans les vapes et il vient à l'instant de sortir du coaltar. Maintenant, il est doux comme un agneau, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

- Bien. Je n'aurai donc pas de mal à lui soutirer sa signature. Ce Stiles était épuisant, avec toutes ses questions à la con. Mais vous resterez à proximité, on se sait jamais. Bref ! elle retira la pince qui retenait ses cheveux et passa une main dans ses mèches brunes pour les coiffer. Ce boulot m'épuise. Je crois que je vais demander une augmentation, dit-elle, un sourire de connivence au coin des lèvres.

- Mais bien sûr, s'esclaffa l'homme. Et moi je vais signer un de tes formulaires. Il secoua la tête, désabusé. Une augmentation... j'aurai tout entendu.

Jennifer sourit elle aussi et mit sa pince entre ses dents tandis qu'elle refaisait son chignon. Trois coups furent alors frappés à la porte et elle fit de gros yeux à l'homme, la bouche prise par sa pince, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait sortir de la pièce. Il obéit et, après s'être regardée dans l'un des miroirs qui ornait ses murs, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle soupira doucement, se donnant du courage. _Plus que cinq_. Elle força ses lèvres à s'étirer vers le haut pour former un sourire avenant, remit ses lunettes bien en place et ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Jackson ! Enfin tu es réveillé !

* * *

Re re re !

Alors, verdict ? Emballés ou pas ?  
La suite (reviews ?) viendra en juillet car je passe mes oraux de CAPES (oulala!)

Bizouille et à vos claviers!


End file.
